tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tila Tequila
Tila Tequila is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles. She is best known for being immune at every cancellation until her own in the competition, as well for her many relationships with Spencer Bledsoe and Helmet Boi and fights with Patric Nickelbum. She returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and was eliminated first in the competition after being seen as a major threat. Because of her extremely over-the-top and sexualized nature, Tila is a fan favorite of the series and is regarded as one of the most entertaining characters to never win the game. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Tila repeatedly got into fights with Patric. He accused her of being a child molester, all because she had formed a friendship with KidDetective and HelmetBoi. She also talked about how she followed the ways of Hitler, and tried to seduce Spencer. Right at the beginning of the week, Tila was chosen to be an Executive Producer, and was granted immunity from the first elimination of the game. After the VIP competition, Tila became friends with Liz. She and Liz talked about how annoying Patric was. After their talk, Tila lured Helmet away from Patric, calling him a pervert. She declared to everyone, after trying to shut up Bella, that Patric had a sexual relation with KidDetective, and campaigned for his elimination. Just before the vote, Tila discussed how she had plenty of love to spread to everyone…that she wanted to rub on them and lick off of them. She then campaigned heavily again for Patric’s elimination. Unfortunately for her, this did not come, and Tila was left with her enemy still in the game. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Tila discussed how she only eats foods that are phallic, like bananas, popsicles, and hot dogs. She told the cast that a sickness, known as the Jew Flu, was released upon Hitler’s death, and that Patric could have it. After winning the VIP competition, Tila said that she would have sex with Spencer, unless he was Jewish. Later on, before anything could happen between herself and Spencer, she discovered that Dedeker, Bella’s pet chicken, had grown attached to Kid – which she believed was Kid forming a sexual relationship with the chicken. She promptly ended her relationship with Kid. At elimination, Tila continued to campaign for Patric’s elimination. He was eventually cancelled, which made Tila squeal with excitement…and declare that the “Fifth Reich” began with him being eliminated. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Tila shouted at Dedeker, Bella’s chicken, for being a “cock tease”. This pun made everyone groan. Liz, her friend, won the VIP competition. However, in the House during the game, a key was strung up, and Tila grabbed it. This allowed her to open a safe, which contained a “Negate Votes” reward that she demanded to use immediately, granting her immunity for the round. At elimination, Tila discussed with the others the idea of voting out JSV because she believed him to be a Jew. After the votes were revealed, Tila shouted out in exasperation that if Spencer had been eliminated, she would kill herself. Spencer remained in the game, and Tila cheered. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Tila meet her maker. She told Helmet that he was very assertive and stroked his helmet. She immediately retracted this after realizing that Helmet was actually bald. After Santana opened her safe for the double votes, Tila pleaded with her to receive an extra vote reward, but she did not receive one. She told Santana that she could be a “cool kid” if she gave a reward to her, but again, she did not. At elimination, Tila was finally not immune from receiving votes. She was voted out by her peers, and declared that she would be suing the show for being discriminated against because of her political views that followed Hitler. At the finale, Tila voted for her love interest, Spencer, to win the game. *Tila received immunity from the opening Executive Producers twist. Because of this, she was ineligible to compete in competitions in the first week. **Tila opened a safe containing Immunity, therefore making her ineligible to compete in any competitions this week. Tila returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. She first spoke in the episode by commenting that she enjoys playing games with her infant son, which is "slow", and most notably plays Hitler's family board game "The Game of Reich", with him. Tila announced that she was not only back for a second time, but that she...was exactly the same as she was last time. "No personal growth from THIS gal!" Tila entered the House after losing the opening VIP competition. She began arguing with Rachel over who was the star of the show, and Rachel fired back, asking if Tila had any friends in the game. Tila called a meeting for the House and announced that she was going to get rid of every Jew in the game, as well as that she was going to vote Rachel out of the game. Tila argued more with her, calling her a Jew. Rachel shouted that Tila did not have any friends, but Dan interjected and stated that he was her friend, which shut Rachel down quickly. Dan told the two to stop bickering or he would slap them, which flipped the game for the first round. Tila and Rachel united against Dan because of this threat, and the women agreed that Dan was a horrible person. The two formed an alliance with HoneyLemon, which they called "The Hair Extentions", and proceeded to target Dan for elimination. After Rachel was declared the MVP, other alliances looked to eliminate Tila because of her relationship with Rachel. Tila announced that she and Rachel were officially best friends, and this solidifed Tila as a major threat. At the first cancellation of the game, Tila was voted out in a shocking elimination against her enemy, Dan. Because of her elimination, The Hair Extensions crumbled, making it an ineffective alliance after just the first day.